No One Understands Me
by dorksinaction1
Summary: Santana only tries to help but everyone takes it the wrong way. When she gets kicked out of the only place she can afford to stay at, she finds herself at a certain someone's dorm.


**No One Understands Me**

_**Summary:**__Santana only tries to help but everyone takes it the wrong way. When she gets kicked out of the only place she can afford to stay at, she finds herself at a certain someone's dorm._

* * *

Quinn was just about to close her laptop when she heard her phone vibrate on the desk. It was a call from Rachel so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quinn!" replied the chirpy voice that had never changed.

It brought warmth to her because it may not seem like it but she missed everyone from home, including Rachel. Whenever she got the chance she would fly home immediately so she could be with her mother and catch up with all the graduates. She lied to Santana when she told her about the professor. She lied to all of her friends when she said she loved being at Yale. Truth is she's lonely.

"Hi Rachel. What's up with the late call?" Quinn asked, though she didn't mind at all.

"Well I just needed to talk to a friend so I called you and it's bothering me." Rachel paused. She seemed a little hesitant. "It's Santana."

Whenever Quinn heard that name she'd smile, thinking about the last encounter they had together in the hotel room. It wasn't a usual one-night stand like she expected. It was… sweet. After their second time, Santana didn't leave like she assumed she would. Instead she turned to lie on her side facing away from Quinn and had her spoon Santana. The only problem is that she wants all that to happen again but she's straight… right?

"What about her?" She shut her laptop and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Okay well you know how I'm with Brody?"

"Hmm."

"Santana has this crazy idea in her mind that he's a drug dealer so to warn him she went to NYADA and sang a Paula Abdul song. He called afterwards telling me that he's uncomfortable with her staying here and I asked him why and he told me everything that went down at NYADA."

Quinn could already tell she didn't like where this was going but she chose to stay quiet and listen.

"Kurt and I had a discussion regarding what we should do but there was only one thing we _could _do." Rachel continued.

She knew what was going to be said next.

"We kicked her out."

Quinn remained silent with her eyes closed. How could they do this to Santana? No one knew her like she did and she could tell that her friend wasn't okay right.

"Quinn? Are you still there?" Not only was she sympathetic towards Santana but also she was angry with Rachel and Kurt.

"Yeah Rach. I'm still here. Listen, I have a paper due in the morning so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She said quickly then hung up.

She dropped her phone next to her on the bed and put her face in her hands. Santana may seem like a strong girl but in reality, she's more sensitive than any of us. Nobody ever got her.

But Quinn did.

She saw the look of pain on the brunette's face every single time she saw her. She's been hurt a lot. Getting rejected by the love of her life. Being forced out of the closet. Grandmother disowning her. Not knowing what to do with her life. Breaking up with her girlfriend so she didn't have to suffer the pain of getting cheated on. Finding out that the love of her life moved on within a week or two from someone else. Now she just got kicked out of the only place she had left. Quinn saw everything.

Because she's dealt with similar things.

Because she understands Santana.

Because she loves her.

Santana and her are two completely different people but in a way they are the same. She doesn't take any of Santana's shit and Santana doesn't take any of Quinn's.

Just then Quinn remembers that she should probably call her. She picked her phone back up and dialed the number she remembers by heart since freshmen year. She groaned when she brunette didn't pick up. She called a few more times and each call received the same answer.

"Answer the fucking phone, San!" She shouted then chucked the phone at the headboard when she heard the dial tone again. Luckily it didn't shatter.

She sighed as she tried to calm down. Looking at the digital clock on her bedside table, Quinn decided she should maybe sleep it off even though she most likely won't be getting any. She changed into sweats and a tee then lied down and stared up at the ceiling.

She sighed sadly this time wishing Santana were in front of her sleeping. The blonde has always enjoyed watching her friend sleep because of how peaceful it made her look. She's even gone as far as stroking her flawless cheek just because. Back then it was all just a friendly gesture but now… she's not sure. Quinn's pretty sure she's straight but everyone has an exception.

And Santana just might be hers.

It wouldn't bother her if she were a lesbian; actually she wouldn't be all that surprised if she were. God is it possible to miss someone this much? Is it selfish to miss someone you hate yet love so much? The answer is undefined because, how would it be selfish? Maybe because she just wants the Latina all to herself.

After all, Quinn Fabray is a greedy person.

She doesn't like sharing what's hers. But is Santana hers?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft but stern knock at the door. She turned her head and squinted her eyes at the illuminating clock, confused. Who could that be at this time of the night? She turned her head towards the door when she heard a firmer knock. She grunted as she got up and walked towards it. She unlocked the door and turned the lights on. Once she opened the door, Quinn's eyes widened at the figure on the other side of the door. The sobbing figure.

"San?"

"Quinn." Santana let out a heart-breaking sob. "Can I please come in?" Quinn nodded after a pause, not being able to form any more words over her shock.

"I hate them. I hate everyone. I just want it all to go away. What am I doing so wrong that makes everyone hate me? I fucking care, ok? I _do_ have feelings. I'm not numb towards other. But they are toward me." She then started to sob uncontrollably and Quinn rushed towards her and held her. She kissed her head and led her to the bed and sat down with her almost sitting on her lap. She sniffed and whimpered out, "What's wrong with me?"

"I know. Shh I know. Nothing's wrong with you, ok?" Quinn just held her while she cried and occasionally saying the usual 'I know' but other than that kept quiet.

The girl before her is broken and it's going to take a while to piece her back together but Quinn's willing to do anything to fix her.

* * *

**End Note:**

**Okay so I wrote this as a one-shot but now I'm thinking this will make a great story. There aren't enough stories out there about how Santana actually felt after she left the Hummel-berry place. Please tell me your thoughts on this story so far by reviewing. Oh! And follow me on Tumblr! My username is: OhMahNaya **

**Thanks! **


End file.
